helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Iikubo Haruna
|image = IikuboHaruna-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg |caption = Iikubo Haruna, Giugno 2017 |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = Shibuya, |bloodtype = 0 |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, cantante, attrice, modella |active = 2009-presente ( anni) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = zetima |join = 29 Settembre 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2012-Present) (2011-2012) |generation = 10° Generazione |debutsingle = Pyocopyoco Ultra |acts = Morning Musume, DIY♡, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Patisserie }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) è un membro della 10° Generazione nonché sub-leader delle Morning Musume. Fa parte del gruppo DIY♡ ed è una ex-modella e attrice. Biografia 2009–2011 Nel 2009, Iikubo Haruna fu la vincitrice delle audizioni della rivista Love Berry per trovare nuove modelle. Fu la prima ad apparire come modella nel numero di Giugno. Dal numero di Luglio in poi, Haruna adotto il nome d'arte di Dan Hau (壇 はう). Lasciò la rivista nel Febbraio del 2011. Il 29 Settembre fu selezionata durante le audizioni per la 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume insieme a Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e la ex Kenshuusei Kudo Haruka. La 10° Generazione fece il suo debutto durante il concerto "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~", durante il quale quale si esibirono nelle canzoni "Tomo" e "Namidacchi". 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Tanaka Reina e la 9° e 10° Generazione avrebbero recitato nel musical Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki, in scena dal 6 al 12 Giugno del 2012. Il 13 Maggio fu annunciato un mini-concerto in cui avrebbero partecipato la 9° e la 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume e la 2° Generazione delle S/mileage, inititolato Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. Il 20 Luglio fu annunciato che Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi e Nakajima Saki avrebbero fatto parte di un nuovo gruppo, le DIY♡. Il 27 Luglio fu annunciato che Haruna avrebbe cambiato il suo colore ufficiale: il nuovo colore, giallo miele, fu rivelato in diretta sul sito Ustream il 30 Luglio. 2013 Da Aprile, Haruna è la nuova conduttrice del programma radiofonico "Young Town", prendendo il posto Mitsui Aika. Il 21 Maggio, durante il concerto per la Graduation di Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki e Iikubo Haruna sono state nominate sub-leader delle Morning Musume. Profilo *'Nome:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Soprannomi:' Harunan (はるなん), Chokubo, Harupee (はるぺー), Kubo-chan *'Città Natale:' Tokyo, Giappone *'Data di nascita:' 7 Novembre 1994 (18 anni) *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Altezza: '''161 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Membro **2011-09-29: Membro delle Morning Musume *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Membro *'Anni di Attività nelle Morning Musume:' 1 anno *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' **'Cioccolato''' (2011-2012) **'Miele' (2012-Presente) *'Colore nelle DIY♡:' **'Rosa' (2012) **'Giallo' (2012-Presente) *'Hobby: '''Shopping, leggere *'Abilità speciali: Composizioni floreali, partecipare ai concorsi *'Cibi preferiti: '''Ramen, cioccolato, takoyaki, okonomiyaki *'Colori preferiti: 'Rosa, nero, rosso, arancione e azzurro *'Frase preferita: "Il duro lavoro è sempre ricompensato" *'Manga preferito:' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kimi ni Todoke, Ao Haru Ride *'Motto:' "Fai 100 buone azioni al giorno!" *'Canzoni preferite delle Morning Musume: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" e "Happy Summer Wedding" *'Altre canzoni preferite:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" di Hayami Kentarou e Shigemori Ayumi (con gli Hidamari Kids e il Dango Chorus), "Only Human" di K, "Tabidachi no Uta" di Mr.Children *'Persone che la ispirano:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko *'Gruppi dell'[[Hello! Project|'Hello! Pr'oject]]:' **Morning Musume (2011-Presente) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Presente) **DIY♡ (2012-Presente) Singoli Morning Musume * Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debutto) * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Discografia Canzoni in Gruppo *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (con Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (con Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (con Tanaka Reina e Ishida Ayumi) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (con Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Ishida Ayumi) DVD Individuali *2012.08.30 Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) DVD in Gruppo *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) DVD per il Fanclub *2012.05.07 Morning Musume 9ki member event ~Iwai Tanjoubi (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2012.11.26 Morning Musume 10th Generation ~1st Anniversary Event~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2013.01.28 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) Photobook Photobook Digitali *2013.01.22 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Haruna version) *2013.03.26 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Weather Set (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Haruna version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Weather Set (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Photobook in Gruppo *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Apparizioni sui Magazine *2013.03.08 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.426 *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (con Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (con Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon e Sato Masaki) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Kudo Haruka) Works Film *2011 Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) Drama *2010 Glass no Kiba (ガラスの牙) (as Kumi Toda) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Programmi TV *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Teatro *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2013- Young Town (ヤングタウン) Altro *2009 Love Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) *2010 Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) *2010 Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) *2010 Kanpoo Senka (カンポウ専科) Curiosità *E' una ex-modella della rivista Love Berry. *Quando era alle elementari disegnava spesso Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa e lei stessa insieme. *Ha due sorelle minori. *E' la più grande della sua generazione e anche della 9°. *Lei, Fujimoto Miki e Li Chun, sono le uniche Morning Musume ad essere le più grandi in due generazioni. *Il suo numero durante le audizioni era 287. *Tsunku spera che Haruna riesca a far diventare le Morning Musume ancora più carine e stilose. *Lei e Wada Ayaka delle S/mileage sono intime amiche. *Nel modulo per la scelta della carriera fatto durante il liceo ha scritto che vorrebbe diventare una Morning Musume. *Durante i primi mesi nel gruppo, Kudo Haruka aveva dimenticato il suo nome e l'ha chiamata "Meshi" perché era quello che c'era scritto sulla sua maglietta. *Ha dichiarato il proprio amore per Michishige Sayumi durante un concerto. *Vorrebbe avere la bocca di Mano Erina perché sostiene che sia carina. *E' una intima amica di Ishida Ayumi. *E' stata la prima nell'Hello! Project ad ottenere un colore mai usato prima (color cioccolato). *Le dava fastidio quando gli altri chiamavano il suo colore "marrone" invece di "color cioccolato". *Ha rivelato di aver avuto una cotta per Kujo Jotaro del manga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *Quando le hanno chiesto a quale aspetto del suo make up fosse più legata ha risposto "Blush e lucidalabbra sono un must". *Durante il Tour di Primavera delle Morning Musume, ha dichiarato che il suo obiettivo è essere sexy. *E' stata la seconda nelle Morning Musume member a cambiare il suo colore ufficiale nel 2012. La prima è stata Ikuta Erina. *Entrambi i suoi genitori adorano i manga perciò sono diventati il suo hobby sin da piccola. Le piace leggere shonen manga (manga da maschi) come Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ma anche shoujo manga (manga da ragazze), come per esempio Kimi ni Todoke e Ao Haru Ride. *Iikubo, insieme a Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina e Sudo Maasa, è una fan del manga Ao Haru Ride. *Considera Fukumura Mizuki la sua più grande rivale. *Compie gli anni nello stesso giorno di Uchida Yuma, del vecchio gruppo Canary Club. *Una volta è andata a sbattere contro una porta a vetri perché non l'aveva notata. Ha affermato che è stato il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita. *La sua frase preferita in inglese è "I can fly!" Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog della 10° Generazione *Blog di Iikubo Haruna in inglese de:Iikubo Haruna en:Iikubo Haruna es:Iikubo Haruna fr:Iikubo Haruna Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:10° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Sub-leader Categoria:Membri Categoria:DIY♡